This invention relates generally to portable radios, cassette recorders and other audio devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to audio devices which are particularly suitable for usage at a beach or summer recreation area.
Portable radios, cassette players and various audio devices have been configured in a wide variety of models, styles and shapes which are especially adapted for various recreational applications. Among the most severe environments for such devices is a beach area wherein both sand and water can damage the audio device. While audio devices have been configured in a wide variety of module shapes and configurations, few have been particularly adapted for use at the beach or a leisurely summer environment.